


Reapred

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A commission, in which a pre-Reaper Gabriel Reyes devours a disobedient Blackwatch McCree.





	Reapred

McCree's recruitment to Blackwatch wasn't exactly voluntary. He was given an ultimatum: join the shadowy agency as one of its members, or be sent to jail for the crimes he committed while part of the Deadlock Gang. When presented the choice between possible death and guaranteed imprisonment, he chose the former.

Of course, Blackwatch couldn't just send him out on a mission by himself. Someone forced into Blackwatch at gunpoint couldn't be trusted to handle such sensitive missions without supervision. So, Gabriel Reyes was chosen to chaperone him, to make sure the cowboy didn't step out of line. If he tried anything, the punishment would be immediate and without mercy.

"So, I'm guessing this means you don't trust me?"

"It doesn't mean that I don't trust you. It means that Overwatch doesn't trust you."

"Oh, so you trust me then?"

"No."

The mission was straightforward, by Blackwatch standards anyways. There was a terrorist compound containing a dangerous stolen weapon. McCree and Reyes would need to infiltrate the compound and extract the weapon with minimal contact with the enemy. "Minimal" didn't mean that lethal force was off the table, which Reyes demonstrated by blowing the men guarding the front door away with a pair of blasts from his duel-wielded shotguns.

"Do you know how to open this?" Reyes said, kneeling in front of the key pad by the door.

McCree threw up his hands. "I have no idea."

Gabriel snarled as he fumbled with the key pad. The next time he went out on a mission, he would be sure to bring an actual hacker with him.

Frustrated, he tore the pad off, and began to tinker with the wires underneath. He was hoping this would be a simple, in-and-out infiltration mission, but it was looking like he would spend far more time with this cowboy wannabe than he wanted to.

Or maybe not. While Gabriel was preoccupied with trying to open the door, McCree saw an opportunity to make his escape. He waited a few seconds, and then made his move, turning tail and running as fast as his spurred boots would carry him.

McCree began to generate his plan in his head as he ran. After putting enough distance between himself and Reyes, he would move to the nearest town, sell his guns to buy a place to live, get a job, and start a new life, one that involved neither high-stakes crime nor the Overwatch organization. He looked over his shoulder, to see that he'd sprinted so far that Reyes wasn't even visible anymore. Maybe he'd just forgotten about him. Better to finish the mission than jeopardize it chasing after just one man.

While McCree was looking behind him, he felt the front of him smash into something, hard. So hard that the cowboy was knocked clean onto his ass. He looked up, to see Gabriel standing over him with a bitter scowl.

"I reckon you must be pretty fast, huh," McCree said, wondering how Reyes had managed to get ahead of him without making so much as a sound. It was almost like he'd just appeared in front of him, out of the blue.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Gabriel said, lifting McCree up by his collar.

"Yeah, well, you caught me. I guess this means I'm going back to prison now?"

"Oh, no, we can't just release you. Not after you've learned our organization's secrets. I'll have to dispose of you...permanently."

McCree gulped, and after lowering him head-first into his expanding jaw, Gabriel did the same. In lieu of stabbing him, or shooting him, Gabriel had opted to swallow the poor cowboy whole. Needless to say, this was not something McRee had prepared for. He tried to struggle against Reyes' grasp, but the man had incredible, perhaps superhuman strength. Despite his wrigglings, he barely even budged.

"Fight all you want. There's no escape."

This would be the last words Gabriel would say for the time being, as his lips wrapped around McCree's scalp, as his hands slowly lowered the cowboy towards his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" McCree said. At this point, he would prefer a good-old-fashioned execution. At least there was some dignity in that. Mostly he just regretted his choice to run away, although, if Blackwatch employed cannibalistic freaks like Reyes, maybe avoiding them was the right decision.

McCree could feel the humid wetness of the inside of Gabriel's maw around his forehead, as he was pushed further down towards the Blackwatch agent's gullet. Further and further he went, his descent aided in equal parts by gravity, by Gabriel's hands slowly pushing his body further in, and by Gabriel's tongue, which lapped against the back of his head to push him towards his throat.

With a little more pushing, McCree's head was entirely consumed. He could see nothing but darkness, and feel nothing but wetness from his shoulders up. The only thing he could hear was the moist sucking of Gabriel's cheeks, tongue, and throat, which compelled him deeper towards Reyes' stomach. His shoulders were next, with Reyes's jaw expanding to accommodate them. His maw traveled further down his body, to the upper part of his chest, then further, gulping McCree's midsection.

During the whole process, Gabriel let out small growls of satisfaction, something that sounded more appropriate to a hungry animal than a man. Because McCree was inside of his mouth and throat as he was making these sounds, he could feel them reverberating through his body, like a wave of rolling thunder. McCree could feel a wet, tight circle constricting his hips, indicating that Gabriel had just begun to swallow his legs. McCree struggled and fought as best as he could, throwing his body weight against the walls of Gabriel's throat, kicking his legs violently. Deep down, he knew these struggles were in vain. The beastly man who was devouring him didn't budge an inch, or hesitate for a moment, no matter how hard McCree fought.

"Please, don't do this..." McCree said, hoping that a plea for mercy, rather than a physical struggle, would be what allowed him to escape. Unfortunately, Reyes just ignored that too. With one final gulp, McCree's legs were sucked inside of his maw, and his entire body was sent downwards into his hot, steaming stomach.

McCree landed with a soft splash, into the shallow wading pool of digestive acids that would be his final resting place. From the outside, Gabriel's belly could be seen ballooning outwards, beyond the confines of his suit. His belly was about the size of a beach ball and a half, tan-skinned, and covered in dark hair. His large hands ran over the surface of his burgeoning gut, to ease the tightness caused by the presence of his enormous prey.

This compelled some of the gas stewing in his belly to the surface, resulting in a series of powerful, and incredibly rude-sounding belches exploding from his mouth. His lips flapped like flags caught in a rainstorm from the overwhelming power of his eructions.

McCree only had a vague sense of what was going on externally, as all sounds were muffled from within his wet, fleshy prison. His senses were becoming increasingly dulled, and whether that be due to the lack of oxygen in his environment, or some special superhuman trait that Gabriel's stomach had, he felt as though he could slip away at any second.

He had a vague sense that he was being digested, that the gradually rising acids in Gabriel's stomach were eating away at his flesh, churning his body into nutrient mush. To his surprise, he wasn't in pain. He didn't feel anything, really, just a vague, dreamlike sleepiness. As the acids rose, his eyelids drooped, until he was completely submerged.

Gabriel's gut shrunk and softened, but it still remained plenty bloated and distended. With another resounding belch, he headed back towards the facility. He had a job to finish, and his appetite was beginning to grow again...


End file.
